leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jungle (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=Base Set|japrevset=Base Set|japrevsetname=Expansion Pack |nextset=Fossil|janextset=Fossil|janextsetname=Mystery of the Fossils |}} Jungle (Japanese: ポケモンジャングル Pokémon Jungle) is the name given to the first expansion of new cards and s for the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Information *Jungle originally contained 48 cards in Japan; however, the English version was expanded to 64 cards since Wizards of the Coast decided to include non-holographic versions of the holographic cards. This was a recurrent event that Wizards used in many sets to make the sets larger, as well as to prevent packs from guaranteeing a holofoil card. *Jungle was originally planned to be released in North America around August (and rumored as late as October). However, since Topps was releasing their Pokémon trading cards early in the summer, WotC decided to push Jungle far ahead of schedule to June 16. Within two weeks, 1st Edition Jungle was sold out. Unlimited Jungle was released shortly thereafter. *The Unlimited Jungle release in Australia used red lettering for the word "Pokemon" instead of yellow on the Booster Box, Booster Packs and Theme Decks. This was to help fight counterfeiting. *The print run of Jungle also accidentally contained the extremely rare 1st Edition Promo . Word is, there was 1 in every 10 boxes, making it very valuable. *There is only one Pokémon in the set, , as well as only one , . |Colorless||| }} |Colorless|||Gold border exclusive}} |Lightning|||Duelist Magazine }} Set lists } |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |} Gallery Japanese File:JPJungleBoosterbox.jpg|Japanese booster box File:JPJungleBoosterbox 1.jpg|Japanese booster box File:JPJungleBooster.jpg|Japanese booster pack English File:Jungle box.jpg|English booster box File:Jungle Flareon pack.jpg|English booster pack ( ) File:Jungle Wigglytuff pack.jpg|English booster pack ( ) File:Jungle Scyther pack.jpg|English booster pack ( ) Trivia * Early prints of the Unlimited Holofoil cards were printed without the Jungle set symbol. This error was corrected later in the print run. * The artwork of the Japanese booster box was done by Mitsuhiro Arita. * The Japanese Jungle booster box depicts an with an elongated neck that greatly resembles the Alolan Exeggutor. In other languages External links * Detailed German booster box images * Detailed English booster box images de:Dschungel (TCG) es:Jungla (TCG) fr:Jungle (JCC) it:Jungle (GCC) ja:ポケットモンスターカードゲーム 第2弾拡張パック ポケモンジャングル